


Feeling Happy

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Feelings, Happy, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Kent brings Chandler tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



After he was done with all his paperwork, Kent bit his lip gently, looking at the door to Chandler’s office.

It had been two days since the Friday meeting at the pub and because of the new case they didn’t have time to talk about it yet. ‘If there was anything to talk about,’ his traitorous brain told him, but Kent tried not to listen to it. Chandler had been sitting next to Kent and it had been very enjoyable. When they had been leaving, Chandler had wished Kent a good night and a small, gentle smile appeared on his face right after. This smile made it difficult for Kent to focus every time he thought about it. That was why, since he was a professional, he tried not to think about it when he was working.

But he wasn’t working now, was he. Well, not really.

He put away the files, as well as his report, and went to get two cups of tea. When he was back he noticed Mansell smirking at him from where he and Riley were putting on their jackets, while she was smiling brightly. Being supportive, too, he guessed.

Kent averted his eyes quickly, looking back at his desk. He took the files in one hand and one cup of tea in the other, and went to Chandler’s office.

When he heard a quiet “come in,” he opened the door.

“Hi, sir. May I?”

“Yes, of course,” Chandler put down his pen, right next to the pencils. He glanced at them before adjusting all of them so that they were lying evenly. “Can I help you? I thought Miles told all of you to take a break. I assumed you would go with Mansell and Riley.”

“I wanted to finish my report first. Here it is,” Kent licked his lips and handed Chandler the files. Then he looked at the cup he was holding and added: “I brought you tea, too. I mean, I noticed you were busy and I thought you might… want some.”

‘Brilliant. You just told him you were watching him, you prick. Just brilliant,’ he thought, trying not to wince, but he forgot all about it when Chandler smiled at him. It was the same gentle, warm smile Kent saw two days ago.

“Thank you,” he said, and Kent had a feeling he was thinking about something, but then he took a sip of the tea. “Did you get some for yourself as well?”

“Yes. Yes, I did, but I left it on my desk.”

Chandler seemed unsure for a while, glancing at his hands briefly, before he looked up at Kent again. “If you wanted… I mean, if you’re not doing anything else, you could… join me. If you would like.” 

A few minutes later they were sitting in Chandler’s office, enjoying the tea in a comfortable silence. Kent felt himself blush when Chandler, after he put the empty cup on the desk, touched Kent's hand gently.

Chandler thanked him for the tea, but when Kent was about to get back to work, Chandler’s voice stopped him.

“Kent… are you perhaps free tomorrow evening?”

“I think so, why?”

“Ed gave me two tickets to one of the exhibitions he worked on and… I will understand if you don’t have the time, but…”

“It would be great, sir. To go with you, I mean,” Kent smiled, interrupting him, and Chandler let out a breath, looking a bit calmer.

“That’s… that’s good. Thank you,” he said, fiddling with the cuff of his shirt. “I think we should probably get back to work now. Thank you again for the tea.”

Kent nodded and left the office, and not even Mansell’s teasing could ruin his mood right then. He felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet I wrote a few months ago, but forgot to post before now. 
> 
> This one was a winter holidays 2015 gift for **[sandrine](http://sandrine.livejournal.com/)**.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
